


Adam's Revenge

by Redangel228



Series: Obliviousness [1]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Adam is so clearly in love with Fergus that I had to create the Adam/OFC relationship tag, Angry Sex, Casual Sex, F/M, Quickies, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redangel228/pseuds/Redangel228
Summary: F*cking Fergus and his f*cking party conference.  Adam was here to have fun.   Not to be abandoned in a bar by his oblivious boss accompanied only by a bunch of mates, limitless booze and attractive women.Well f*ck him.  And f*ck her too.
Relationships: Adam Kenyon/Original Female Character
Series: Obliviousness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157132
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Adam's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This precedes Clarity Strikes but stands alone as a piece of smut which doesn't need to be in TTOI fandom but helps to set up the next part of the story

He could say it was her eyes he noticed first. But it would be a lie. It was her legs. She had great legs. And even better tits. Her black, shimmery dress wasn’t doing much to hide either, especially perched on that ridiculous leather mushroom thing this bar thought would be appropriate seating. But her eyes were good too and they were fluttering at him over the rim of her glass like something from a film. He watched from his position leaning on the bar, not so openly as to alert his drunken colleagues but enough that she knew she had his attention. They had been like this for nearly an hour, watching, not watching, pretending not to notice, noticing very much. He knocked back some beer and joined in with the boys’ laughter although he hadn’t heard the joke. His eyes flicked back to her.

She stood and straightened her dress, picking up her clutch bag and saying something to her friends. She didn’t look at him once, she didn’t need to. She crossed the bar and pushed through the door to the toilets.

Adam clapped his nearest drinking buddy on the shoulder as he passed ‘Just going for a slash mate’ He followed her through the door.

She was waiting the other side of it and he went to her, pressing his body hungrily against her, flattening her into the wall, mouths locked together, hands meshing in each other’s hair. He moved his hands down to cup those fantastic tits and ran a line of open mouthed kisses down her neck. 

‘Adam. Kenyon. DoSAC’ he punctuated his kisses with each garbled word

‘Julia’ she was going to continue but he nipped at her collarbone and she gasped before finishing ‘Monroe. South East Regional. Oh God’

‘Nice to meet you’ he grinned wolfishly. He took her hand and pulled her towards the Ladies. He shoved his head through the door, leaving her standing a little gormlessly in the corridor, attached to his hand. Who knows what he would have done if the room had been full of primping secretaries but luckily it was empty. He pulled her inside and straight into a cubicle, locking the door with a fumble behind his back as he began his attack on her neck again. She threw her head back letting him have all the access he wanted and pushing her beautiful, tempting cleavage further towards him.

He slid his hand under the hem of her dress and between her legs without ceremony. She groaned as the backs of his fingers brushed against the sodden cotton of her knickers. Was she all noises? Did she get a first in English to be this fucking incoherent? Oh God. He slipped his hand over her mound and pressed his finger against her clit and the world went a bit fuzzy.

Their mouths clashed and explored rabidly as his touch stroked the centre of her pleasure. She gripped his hair, pulling hard unthinkingly. Adam didn’t care, any sensation was good sensation right now. He pulled away just long enough to gasp ‘wanna fuck?’ She nodded rapidly, it was a bit late to be coy.

He pushed gently down on her shoulder to get her to sit on the thankfully closed lid of the toilet. ‘I’ll just get a condom, give me a hand here will you?’ He put her hand against his belt buckle as he reached into his back pocket for his wallet. She fumbled it with both hands, then the hook and zip of his trousers which slid to his ankles leaving his tight boxers hugging the contours of a sizeable and rock hard cock, a small damp patch already forming near the tip. She pushed them down, letting his dick spring free. He had been rummaging in a long-forgotten compartment of his wallet to fish out the silver packet and he felt her mouth close around him. Jesus fuck. That’s what it felt like. It had been so fucking long. He steadied himself against the plastic walls of the cubicle, his wallet dropping to the floor, condom miraculously retrieved. She was good, enthusiastic, sucking him deep into her mouth, winding her tongue around the head. Fuck Fergus and his fucking policies. This is what party conferences were for. 

He pulled her to her feet before she got him too worked up. Her lipstick was a mess, her eyes almost black with lust. He fumbled her round to face the wall in the tiny space and she lent forward, bracing her arms above the cistern, black shiny high heels making her the perfect height. He scrunched her dress up over her hips and with uncoordinated fingers managed to get the condom on. Adam hooked the soaking, useless strip of fabric that was once her underwear out of the way and slid deep into her in one thrust. They groaned simultaneously and she shifted her weight a little further forward, as bent over as she could be in the tiny cubicle. He held her hips, bucking up hard into her, hearing her gasp, groan or swear quietly with every thrust. There was no pattern, barely any rhythm, his hips had a mind of their own, chasing the sensations, slamming into her unceremoniously. He felt it in the pit of his stomach, the point of no return, growling out ‘fuck, oh fuck, yes’ before screwing his face up as his orgasm hit him like a ten ton truck and he buried his cock in her as deep as possible. 

There was silence. For a moment he was frozen in position, unable to remember how to move. She shifted slightly underneath him and his brain clicked back to reality. He was still inside her, softening slowly. He slid his hand down and got a fingertip to the edge of the condom, keeping it in place as they both tried to stand straight despite wobbly legs, no room and a toilet bowl. He reached for some toilet roll, tidied up and somehow managed to dress again. She smoothed her clothes down and seemed about to speak. He cut her off with a kiss. He didn’t need her spoiling the moment with words, questions. He needed her to be as anonymous as possible. His angry, secret retaliation to Fergus’ behaviour shouldn’t have a personality.

‘I’ll see you out in the bar, ok?’

She seemed about to speak again but she gave up, shrugged and watched him leave.

Thankfully the outer area was still empty. He checked his hair in the mirror. It was a mess and he plucked at it hopelessly. His lips looked red, swollen, a combination of rubbed off lipstick and frantic kissing. He looked completely shagged, he had to admit. He splashed water on his face and did his best to rearrange things. He was grateful that she hadn’t come out of the cubicle while he was there. She probably didn’t want to face him either. He reached for the door and headed back to the bar.

‘Alright mate?’ drinking buddy number one looked up a bit suspiciously. Adam winked. He didn’t work in politics for nothing, sometimes the best distraction was the blatant truth. 

‘Just a quickie in the loo, you know how it is’ he grinned a grin he didn’t feel

Drinking buddy number one ruffled Adam’s already ruffled hair ‘Nice one’ and turned back to the group. 

By the time she emerged from the loos, the boys were doing shots. She went to the other side of the horseshoe shaped bar and ordered a fresh drink. Adam looked up and caught her eye. He winked and raised his glass in her direction surreptitiously, with a lightheartedness he didn’t feel inside. She was a glorified wank and despite Adam’s reputation as a heartless, soulless bastard, his conscience prickled him. But not enough to talk to her. He turned back to the boys and joined them in downing the next round of shots. When he next looked up, she had gone.


End file.
